


story received, story included

by freshia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Texting, not slow burn, number neighbor au, speedrun couchfire or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshia/pseuds/freshia
Summary: (4:20PM): u know, number neighbor, i think i need a chiropractor.(4:23PM): ?(4:25PM): because my back really hurts(4:25PM): from carrying this conversation ;(Lance texts his number neighbor.





	story received, story included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayerwien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/gifts).

> BARELY EDITED, WE DIE LIKE MEN
> 
> May!!! You're such an inspiration and I'm SO GLAD I GOT TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU! I hope it's at least halfway decent jhgfdgh, I feel like it's a mess but it was super fun to write. NOBODY writes texting/chat dialogue like you do, though, you're such an inspiration and my only goal in life is to do dialogue like you do, hell yes
> 
> Written for Fandom For Siken charity auction, thanks so much for the opportunity to participate in something like this!!

(2:55PM): two words:

(2:55PM): number. neighbor.

\--

(3:14PM): bc our numbers are one off

(3:15PM): do you get it?

(3:15PM): this is gonna be super lame if you’re like some old person that doesn’t know how to text.

\--

**(4:00PM): Who is this?**

(4:00PM): HEYYYYYY

(4:01PM): also: we already discussed this. NUMBER NEIGHBORS

**(4:02PM): What?**

(4:02PM): NUMBER NEIGHBORS

**(4:04PM): Because typing it again REALLY helped. Thanks.**

(4:04PM): wow, grumpy. i did already explain it lol. look at your phone #, then look at mine.

(4:10PM): hello?

**(4:13PM): Oh.**

**(4:14PM): Were you trying to text yourself or something?**

(4:14PM): no????? I literally opened with “number neighbor”

**(4:16PM): So you were trying to text someone you didn’t know.**

(4:17PM): that’s the whole point of a number neighbor,

(4:17PM): so ya

**(4:18PM): Okay.**

(4:19PM): …

(4:20PM): u know, number neighbor, i think i need a chiropractor.

**(4:23PM): ?**

(4:25PM): because my back really hurts

(4:25PM): from carrying this conversation ;(

\--

(5:00PM): did i make you mad???

(5:06PM): im so sorry. bby come back

\--

(9:12PM): so judging from how similar our phone numbers are, i’m guessing we’re in the same city

(9:13PM): which is kinda crazy. like, there’s a good chance we’ve seen each other? in passing?

**(9:15PM): Why are you still texting me?**

(9:16PM): it was a test to see if you’d respond

(9:17PM): which you did, so, obviously i’m not bothering you that much, otherwise you would have blocked me by now (i know from experience of being blocked)

**(9:18PM): You know from experience… Of being blocked?**

(9:19PM): yes! and now i have ur attention because you asked me a question about myself

(9:19PM): but to remain a mystery, im not going to answer it and make you think about it.

**(9:20PM): Yeah I’m not so sure it’s as much of a mystery as you might think it is.**

(9:25PM): implying?

**(9:26PM): That you’re annoying?**

(9:30PM): :(

\--

(9:24AM): good morning, number neighbor!

(9:25AM): aaand that message got delivered, so i cant be as annoying as you say i am because you STILL haven’t blocked me.

\--

(11:37AM): are you one of those people who stay up late and wake up late? bc that’s pretty bad for your skin, jsyk

**(11:40AM): Jesus Christ.**

(11:41AM): yes, it’s me. in the flesh. you can go ahead and put that as my contact name now, btw.

\--

(12:00PM): you can even be my mary magdalene? ;)

\--

(12:45PM): 20 questions. I’ll start:

(12:46PM): are you a girl?

**(12:46PM): No.**

(12:47PM): omg i kind of wasn’t expecting an actual reply?

(12:47PM): np, you can be my marcus magdalene.

**(12:48PM): Marcus????**

**(12:48PM): At least take an actual name. Like Judas.**

(12:50PM): KJHGFDFGH

(12:50PM): you’re DEFINITELY in my phone as judas now, btw, ty so much for playing along

(12:51PM): NEXT QUESTION: are you over the age of 21 but under the age of like. Old? Idk 40?

**(12:53PM): That’s what you consider old? Seriously?**

(12:54PM): sounds suspiciously like someone who’s over the age of 40 getting defensive

**(12:55PM): I’m between the age of 21 and 30.**

(12:55PM): spicy!

(12:56PM): okay i gotta go do real person things ill think of more qs to ask later

\--

**(3:02PM): Uh, wait, don’t I get to ask questions too if we’re playing 20 Questions?**

(3:03PM): you texted me first? Omg babe

(3:04PM): i knew you cared…

**(3:04PM): Nevermind.**

(3:05PM): LOL wait. Im sorry ya you get questions. Ill answer the two i asked too: i’m a guy ALSO between the ages of 21 and 30, very cool.

**(3:06PM): Maybe we’re the same person.**

(3:07PM): MIND BLOWN

(3:08PM): you’re definitely the evil twin

**(3:10PM): What??? Why am I the evil twin???**

(3:11PM): bc you’re kind of rude and use proper punctuation in text messages

**(3:13PM): 1. I’m not rude, you’re the one texting a stranger out of nowhere expecting a conversation, and, 2. What does that have to do with anything?**

(3:14PM): but it worked tho. And it has everything to do with everything!! like think of a TV villain, and think about how they’d type. probably all proper. so you’re the evil one.

**(3:16PM): No comment.**

(3:16PM): on which part

**(3:16PM): Both of those things.**

/

“_Keith_,” Shiro says, sharply, and Keith jerks his head up --

To find it a few centimeters from smacking right into the wall next to the bathroom closet he was going for. He steps backward, hand that was previously holding his phone swinging to his side. Shiro sighs.

“You can at least wait until you get used to the layout of your new apartment before you blindly walk and text.” his eyes flicker to the phone hanging limply from Keith’s hand, and on instinct, Keith pulls it back up toward his chest. Shiro’s expression flickers from a fond sort of annoyance to curiosity in an instant, arching an eyebrow. “Who are you texting anyway? You’ve been kind of checking your phone constantly today.”

“I haven’t,” Keith says, and internally winces at how defensive his tone sounds. “I mean, it’s nobody. Seriously. I don’t even know his name.”

“Uh-huh,” Shiro says, looking and sounding entirely unconvinced, but he puts his hands up before Keith can reply. “Nope, don’t wanna hear it until you’re ready to be open about it. I’m a _cool _older brother.”

This earns an affectionate half-smile from Keith, who finally pockets his phone. His mystery… _Jesus_, could wait.

Moving to a new apartment, out of Shiro’s place, had been harder than expected. Three weeks in and while before he’d been used to seeing his brother on a day-to-day basis, now he was lucky if he saw him once a week. Keith didn’t consider himself a particularly _sentimental _person, but Shiro was... important to him. And deserving of his attention.

_Definitely _over some rando who was probably just texting him out of sheer boredom.

“Could my ‘cool older brother’ stop leaving his hoodies at my apartment?” Keith turns back toward what he was doing before he had gotten distracted, pulling the closet open and tugging Shiro’s sweatshirt out. Shiro catches it with ease after Keith tosses it overhand, shutting the closet door with his foot.

“Maybe I just miss my _wittle bwother _and need an excuse to come see him?” Shiro laughs as Keith pulls a face at his baby talk.

“You never need an excuse, but I _will _revoke your spare key privileges if you keep talking like that.”

“Harsh.” Shiro sighs, but there’s a smile underneath it. He tugs his hoodie on over his head, and Keith grabs his keys off the hanger by the front door.

And then he swings open his own door and hits something that _yelps_.

Keith jerks the door back, but it’s already too late -- the damage has been done. His _stupid _neighbor, Lance, is standing there, covering his nose with his hand and -- oh, that’s definitely blood.

“What the _hell_?” he asks, and Keith’s brain -- is a little bit odd. Because what he means to respond with, what he wants to respond with, is,

_“Are you okay?”_

But instead, what comes out is:

“Why were you standing in front of my door!?”

And while that’s a valid question, it also has the unintended side effect of making him sound like an asshole.

Lance pulls his hand away from his face to swipe at the trickle of blood under his nose, and it’s _clearly _not broken -- which is good, he just smacked him hard enough to bleed a _little_, apparently. But he scowls at Keith’s question, backing up toward his own apartment.

“I don’t know,” Lance snaps, and Keith can’t stop staring at the smudge of blood he missed above his top lip. “Maybe because I live next door to you and was _entering _my apartment?”

Quite frankly, Keith kind of can’t believe this hasn’t happened sooner. This building’s set up isn’t exactly idea -- Lance’s apartment is laid out identical to Keith’s, but mirrored, which led to the unfortunate positioning of the doors being nearly side-by-side and almost touching.

He definitely can’t be the only person in this building who has accidentally whacked their neighbor with the doors like this.

“Uh,” Keith says, instead of thinking of a coherent response. Lance rolls his eyes, jerks his own apartment door open, and heads inside.

After processing what just happened, Keith hears a whistle from behind him.

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about you taking my spare key away to give it to your neighbor.”

/

(3:34PM): RRRRRRGGGGH

(3:37PM): UUUUUUUUUUUUGH

(3:50PM): okay this is where ur supposed to ask what’s wrong. i get the feeling you might be new to this friendship thing so ill give u a pass.

(4:00PM): let’s try again: UUUURRRRRGH

\--

**(4:50PM): What’s wrong with you?**

(4:52PM): i can’t believe it. U do care… and you didnt even question the fact i called us friends.

(4:53PM): anyway you’re too late im over it now. well kinda. I mean im still a little mad but im not dwelling on it. just have an asshole neighbor.

**(4:56PM): Who doesn’t.**

(5:00PM): well i didnt ALWAYS. But anyway i guess that’s kinda true? clearly you do too at least

(5:01PM): we can bond over shitty neighbors.

(5:03PM): and then we’ll be best friends instead of just regular friends.

/

“You’re on your phone _again_.” Pidge snaps, making a swipe for Lance’s phone as he taps away on it. He dodges her grabby hands without even looking up, before finishing off the text and glaring up at her.

“Yeah, and?”

“And you’ve been on it nonstop for two days now. Hunk even said something about it yesterday.” she peers up at him, squinting suspiciously. “Did you get a new girlfriend? Or are you _attempting_ to?”

“Wow, the condescension in your voice is hurtful.” Lance pockets his phone quickly, before she can make another attempt to steal it. “And for your information, no I _don’t_ have a new girlfriend.”

“Hmm,” she says, tapping her lip as she stares at him over his coffee table. “Well, I actually don’t care that much. We’ll all find out in a week after she’s dumped you and you’re all mopey anyway.”

“_Hey_!”

“The truth hurts.” she rolls the die, smirking as she moves her piece across the board, sliding right past all of Lance’s property.

“Cheater.” he says, snatching up the die. Pidge rolls her eyes.

“You literally saw me roll -- Okay, can we stop playing though? Because Monopoly with just two people feels kind of stupid.”

Lance throws up his hands. “Not my fault Hunk skipped out on game night!”

“Lance,” she says, seriously, annoyance in her expression suddenly gone. “Do you not have any other friends besides me and Hunk?”

“I so do!” he retorts, but his voice goes suspiciously squeaky. Pidge raises an eyebrow.

“I _do_,” he says again, this time pushing more confidence into his voice. He had Allura, and -- well, coworkers that he’s friendly _with_, but they’re not really the kind of people he’d go out of his way to hang out with _outside_ of work. No offense to them. “But I thought game night was our thing! The three of us!”

“Hunk’s probably gonna start bringing Shay with him,” she replies. “I think things are getting… ‘Serious’.” she emphasizes the word by making airquotes. Lance quirks an eyebrow.

“Well that’s… Different. That’s allowed. ‘Cause it’s,” he pauses, to imitate her airquotes, “‘Serious’”.

Pidge scoffs. “You’re making excuses. I’m bored.”

And just as she says that, as if on _cue_, a loud thump comes from next door.

_Keith’s_ apartment.

“No,” he says, right as Pidge’s eyes light up. “Pidge, that guy tried to give me a concussion earlier. And then he blamed it on _me_!”

“Okay, he can’t be _that _bad. You probably just caught him off guard.”

“Does ‘bloody nose’ mean nothing to you?”

She shrugs. “It looks fine to me.”

Another loud thump from next door, right as Lance touches his nose. She’s right, it doesn’t even sting anymore.

But _internally_. Internally, _emotionally_, he is stung.

“We should go make sure he’s okay.”

Another thump. This time, with an added grunt -- clear as day, thanks to the paper thin walls.

“He’s probably just moving furniture around.”

_WHOMP_.

Lance actually winces at that one. Pidge finally shakes her head, standing up from her cross-legged position on the floor. “I’m going over there. It sounds like he might be getting murdered?”

“Not enough screaming,” Lance mutters darkly. “He’s probably dragging an already dead body around.”

“And that is _definitely_ more exciting than a two-person game of Monopoly.” she says, before walking out the door.

“Ugh, _Pidge_,” Lance whines, before following her out there.

/

Keith almost, _almost _has Red cornered when the knocking on his door happens, which distracts him just long enough for the lizard to make a speedy escape right past him. He manages to make a desperate lunge and grab her just before she really took off, using both hands this time -- and gently puts her back in her terrarium, making sure it’s _actually_ secured this time.

Keith should have known the transition wouldn’t go smoothly. Moving Red from Shiro’s to his new apartment was something he should have done earlier, but he was really dreading it for exactly this reason--

_Knock knock knock_.

And he had kind of hoped whoever had knocked on his door the first time already went away. Keith clicks his tongue in annoyance, already pretty sure he knows what it’s about -- probably the neighbors from downstairs complaining about the noise.

Oh well, time to get it over with.

He’s got the words already forming in his head -- “_I’m sorry, it won’t be a regular occurence, she never gets out like that_,” -- but everything dies in his throat as soon as he answers the door.

Pidge Holt and… _His own annoying neighbor_?

“Keith?” Pidge asks, blinking in surprise behind those ridiculously big glasses of hers -- and then she whips around, turning on Lance, “Lance, you didn’t tell me your neighbor that hates you was _Keith_!”

“Uh?” he answers, looking bewildered, and Keith wipes the sweat from his forehead, brushing his bangs out of the way in the process. Lance’s eyes flick from Keith, to Pidge, back to Keith again, before he regains his composure and crosses his arms over his chest, like he suddenly remembered he was supposed to be looking annoyed. “Wh -- You two know each other?”

“Oh, _yeah_, so, my freshman year of college we all had to take this course called ‘_Life Skills’,_” she starts, and even just hearing the name makes Keith want to groan. “And I got paired with this senior who put off taking the course for so long they finally forced him into it. And that senior was Keith!”

And then she pauses, leaning in toward Lance. “He _failed_.”

“It was a stupid class,” Keith finds himself saying, defensively. “I made them substitute a different class in for it at the end of the semester.”

“I always wondered if you ever ended up graduating.”

“I did,” Keith replies, and then a beat of very awkward silence envelopes them. He coughs.

“... Why are you at my apartment.”

“Oh, right.” Pidge nods. “Well, it kind of sounded like maybe you were wrestling with a bear in here, so we decided to check to see if everything was alright.”

Keith raises his eyebrows, glancing at Lance, who is evidently finding the ground much more interesting than Keith’s face. “Oh. That was just me, trying to catch my lizard. I -- She just came from my brother’s today, and I got careless putting her back in her terrarium.”

“You made all that noise trying to catch a _lizard_?” Lance asks, incredulous, and Keith scowls.

“Yes? She’s fast? Because she’s a lizard?”

“You probably freaked her out.”

“And what would _you _know about _my _lizard?”

Lance opens his mouth to reply back, but Pidge butts in, literally putting a hand over Lance’s mouth. “And _also_, we came over here to see if you might be interested in game night! It’s something we do once every couple weeks or so, but it’s kinda late now, so maybe next time. We’ll let you know!”

Lance looks like he’s about to strangle Pidge, seemingly caught between attacking her right there or just yelling at her, so she says a curt, “Have a nice night!” and shuts the door before Keith can even get anything out.

/

(12:06AM): my life is full of traitors.

(12:07AM): two faced friends and terrible neighbors.

**(12:08AM): Sounds like you had a great day, any reason you’re texting me past midnight.**

(12:10AM): testing that theory about you staying up late. and i was totally right, of course.

**(12:11AM): Congratulations?**

(12:12AM): piece by piece, the mystery unravels…

(12:13AM): but now the land of dreams calls my name. goodnight grumpy judas!

**(12:14AM): That’s maybe literally the worst nickname I’ve ever been called.**

\--

(3:07AM): which are better: crunchy tacos or soft tacos

**(3:08AM): Didn’t you go to bed like three hours ago? Do I get no peace from you at all?**

**(3:08AM): And crunchy.**

(3:09AM): i’m kind of getting mixed messages from you because you say things like that, but u keep responding to me

(3:10AM): and somehow i just guessed crunchy for u. i was totaly right

**(3:12AM): Very impressive, you got a 50/50 question right.**

(3:13AM): i take my wins where i can get them!

**(3:14AM): Please just go to bed.**

(3:15AM): i am choosing to read that text as concern and not annoyance. GOOD NITE

\--

**(9:56AM): Tell me about your asshole neighbor.**

(9:57AM): texting me first AND asking me a q????

(9:58AM): i didnt know we were ready for that stage of our relationship….

**(9:58AM): Don’t look into it that much. I’m at work but my boss isn’t here so there’s nothing for me to do besides paperwork I finished yesterday.**

(9:59AM): im still flattered you decided to text me. that means i officially rank higher than a game of tetris at curing boredom.

(10:00AM): anyway, there’s not that much to say??? he just literally always looks pissed off and he’s totally standoffish

(10:01AM): not “good neighbor” material at all

**(10:02AM): … You’re telling me your “asshole” neighbor is an asshole because he… What, didn’t bring you a fruitcake when you moved in?**

(10:02AM): NO? i mean you dont need to bring a fruitcake to say a friendly hello now and again. what is this, the sims?

(10:02AM): and he just has bad vibes.

**(10:03AM): Bad vibes.**

(10:03AM): YES bad vibes, and i can feel you literally judging me thru the screen so tuuuuurning the subject onto you: your asshole neighbor?

**(10:04AM): Well he’s never brought me a fruitcake either so…**

(10:04AM): ur kind of an asshole too, is this your true nature now? as u open up to me?

**(10:05AM): Lol.**

(10:06AM): ugh

\--

(12:23PM): so what do u do for work, anyway?

(12:23PM): since it’s so boring

**(12:24PM): Internship that I got after graduating.**

**(12:25PM): Just waiting to be permanently hired at this point.**

(12:26PM): ooooo a college educated man. hot.

**(12:27PM): I even wear suits. It’s a fancy place.**

(12:30PM): I’M SWEATING, gotta loosen up the collar now

Keith covers his mouth with his hand to muffle a laugh at the last text his mystery companion sent him, shooting a quick glance around the room to make sure nobody had seen that.

He had to admit, whoever was on the other end of that line was funny. He’d had to school his face into a neutral bored look multiple times recently while texting with him -- especially if there was anyone else around.

The last thing he wanted was to have to explain who he was texting, and how he met him, and then why he was _still _texting him. He didn’t even have a real answer for that last bit, anyway… Maybe because he was bored?

(12:30PM): actually, though, that’s really not surprising at all. in my mental image of you you’re always wearing a suit. and probably have a dark, evil chuckle, and greased back black hair.

Keith has to bite back another grin from his face at the second message.

**(12:30PM): And you wear, what, a cheeto-dust covered hoodie with sweats?**

This banter between them was starting to become dangerously familiar, even with the cover of anonymity. He was… Not going to think about it.

Keith’s phone buzzes again just as he reaches for his coffee (_that’s starting to get cold sitting at his desk, he’s so distracted_,), and the message he receives almost makes him spill it onto himself.

(12:32PM): [IMAGE ATTACHMENT]

The picture is cropped below his chin, but it’s still -- it’s _him_, his mystery messenger. A selfie meant to show off his shirt, no doubt, a casual short sleeve red button down, but Keith’s eyes hang on the glimpses of his arms he can see, sun-kissed arms holding out the phone to get the perfect angle to show all of the shirt.

(12:33PM): as you can see, i am a fashionable man who takes pride in my appearance, thanks

(12:33PM): (aka, i only wear sweatpants on WEEKENDS where NO ONE will see.)

Much to his own embarrassment, Keith is actually rendered too flustered for a moment to think of a good response.

He hesitates over the keyboard, thumbs hovering above the screen -- does he send a picture back? No, that’s weird. Definitely way too weird. Does he compliment the shirt? Does he… Insult the shirt?

(12:36PM): at a loss for words? np np, i can read between the lines

(12:36PM): the unsaid lines

Well, now he has to say _something_.

**(12:36PM): You really flatter yourself, huh?**

**(12:37PM): Congrats on not having a shirt covered in cheese dust.**

(12:37PM): aww, thanks. Ill leave u to your thoughts now ;)

Keith grimaces this time.

**(12:28PM): No idea what that’s supposed to mean, but I do have to get back to work now.**

(12:29PM): lol. have fun.

/

“Lance... “ Hunk pulls Lance’s attention up from his phone as his eyes dart from the phone in his hand to Lance’s face, looking a little disgusted. “Why do you have your flirty face on? Who are you talking to?”

“What?” Lance sets his phone down on the table and grabs a fry from the basket between them, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. The diner they’re in is his favorite, but surprisingly dead at this time of day. Great for meeting people who want designs done, not so great for discreet conversations where anyone could overhear. “I don’t have a ‘flirty face’, Hunk. I was messaging a client.”

A lie, but Hunk doesn’t need to know that. Still, he looks unconvinced, frowning.

“No, your client face is more like,” Hunk drops his expression into a half-smile, friendly, but not genuine, before saying, “And your flirty face is more like,” as he rolls his eyes upward and bats his lashes.

“Ew. I don’t look like that.” Lance stabs a fry in Hunk’s direction, shoving it into his mouth and crossing his arms when he doesn’t react beyond an unamused stare. “What? Okay, I wasn’t messaging a client, but I’m not really ‘talking to’ anyone either.”

“Oookay,” Hunk’s eyes dart toward Lance’s phone, “then who were you _not _just talking to?”

“I mean, I’m talking to someone, but not _talking _to them! Ugh, you know what I mean.” Lance pulls up the messages and scans the last few on the screen. True, they had been getting into flirty territory, but…

“And that’s your ‘confused but attracted’ face. Come on, dude, fess up.”

“I don’t have one of those, either, thanks,” Lance says flatly. “And it’s just this… Guy. You know that number neighbor thing?”

“Vaguely,” Hunk replies, in that kind-but-urging way he has. He doesn’t even need to say ‘_go on’_, Lance just knows. “That’s where you text someone that is one digit off your phone number, right?”

“Yeah. So I texted that number, and he responded, and at first he was kind of a dick so I kept texting him because I was bored -- but he never blocked me? And now we talk. Frequently. Ish.”

“And you’re flirting with him.”

Lance shrugs. “I mean. Not like, _real_ flirting.”

Hunk hums. “Oh, like _fake _flirting. Yeah, makes sense.”

“Oh, shut up.” Lance huffs. “You get one girlfriend and now you’re the king of relationships. I don’t even know his name, how can you real flirt with someone if you don’t know their name?”

“You don’t know any of the girls names that you flirt with at the bar,” Hunk shoots back, holding out his hand. “I wanna see.”

Groaning, Lance leans his head back into the booth and pushes his phone into Hunk’s palm. “This is a judgement free zone, _remember_.”

“Of course,” Hunk says, nodding seriously. “All my hardcore judging stays inside my head.”

“_Comforting_.”

Lance watches as Hunk swipes upward on his messages, starting from the beginning, and feeling bizarrely… _Anxious_. He isn’t sure why. He doesn’t really care about his weird number neighbor, does he? Not in any tangible way, of course. 

Hunk glances up from Lance’s phone, frowning. “Dude.”

“What?”

“Stop looking at me like I’m going to crush your hopes and dreams?” he sighs, looking back down at the phone. “Honestly, I can’t really get a read on this guy at all.”

Lance scuffs his shoe against the floor. “I really don’t think it’s that complicated.”

“No, I mean,” Hunk sighs, pushing Lance’s phone back toward him from across the table. “I can’t tell if he’s into you, or is just awkward, or both?”

“You think he’s into me?” Lance asks, making Hunk roll his eyes.

“Why don’t you just ask? Or ask him to meet up somewhere? Or ask him his name. Or literally anything?”

“Because that’s _weird_,” Lance whines, sinking down into the booth seat dramatically. “I mean, we’re just number neighbors.”

“... Okay.”

“Okay?” Lance repeats, straightening himself back up. “That’s it?”

“Yeah dude. I mean, it’s a weird situation, so I don’t have a ton of advice anyway, but if that’s where you want to leave it I guess that’s where you leave it.” he slides out of the booth, standing up. “Anyway, I’m going to get dessert. Want any?”

/

Keith can’t sleep.

Normally, when this happens, it’s over stress -- recently, the stress of a new move, before that it had been worrying about college and grades and tests -- and even earlier than that, his brother. But this time.

This time.

His neighbor is showering at 3AM, and is _singing_.

Maybe this is some kind of punishment for being so loud with Red the other day, but at least it wasn’t 3 in the _fucking _morning when that happened.

Honestly, he’d probably just ignore it -- he’s too tired to get up out of his bed, and his neighbor is kind of a hassle to deal with anyway. But this has gone on for so long, he didn’t know people even _took _showers this long. There was no way that his neighbor wasn’t a pruny, wrinkly raisin of a human being. And talk about a waste of water. 

_Why does he have to fucking sing in the shower if he’s going to take them at 3AM?_

He sucks in a deep breath, pressing his face against his pillow. Keith is not going to lose his temper. He _isn’t_. It isn’t worth it -- his neighbor has to get out of the shower at some point, it can’t possibly go on much longer.

And then the shower turns off, but the singing _doesn’t_.

Unmuffled by the running water, Keith can hear Lance hitting those high notes in all it’s glory, and that’s the _final fucking straw_. He shoves his blanket off of him, not even caring as it hits the floor, swings his door open, and knocks so hard on Lance’s door he’d be worried about a noise complaint if he wasn’t 100 percent sure that Lance already woke up _the entire complex_.

There’s some shuffling that happens behind the door, and Keith bangs on it _again_. After a few more seconds of no answer, Keith raises his fist one more time --

And then the door opens.

Lance is looking highly pissed off, highly moist, and is only wearing a towel around his waist.

“_What_.”

Keith’s brain short circuits, and the noise that comes out of his mouth reflects this. “Ssssssssssssssssssss….t.” he says, definitely not distracted by the water dripping from Lance’s hair onto his broad shoulders. 

Lance’s fingers dig into the door that he’s holding open, getting more irritated by the second. “_What_?” he repeats, hand twitching as if he’s about two seconds from just slamming it shut. 

Finally, after remembering a word in the language he’s spoken for over twenty-two years, Keith manages to choke out a single,

“Singing,”

Before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

“If -- If you’re going to sing in the shower, don’t… 3AM is… I mean, it’s a bad time, stop being so loud.” before Lance can even get a word out in response, Keith whips around and jerks open his own door.

He slams it shut, marches straight back into his bed, pulls the pillow over his face and hopes for a swift death.

/

(6:45AM): i think my neighbor is on drugs

(6:47AM): he did some crazy weird shit last night and now he’s sitting at a bus stop in the rain

**(6:50AM): Is sitting at a bus stop in the rain really that weird? Because you are aware there aren’t indoor bus stops, right?**

(6:51AM): okay true

(6:52AM): but idk i definitely think something is Up

(6:53AM): i can smell it. and also i can see him from my window

**(6:54AM): You’re… Watching your neighbor from your window?**

(6:55AM): look he’s WEIRD. HES the weird one

**(6:57AM): Sounds defensive?**

**(6:58AM): You know you’re kind of weird yourself?**

(6:59AM): stop texting me in questions i feel so judged.

(7:00AM): everyones judging me lately you can’t be the same!! my best friend is judging me, pidge is judging me, my clients are always lowkey judging me…

(7:01AM): just be flustered over my shirt again i liked that

Keith reads the 7AM text, and rereads it, and rereads it.

It has to be a coincidence, right? Him being out in the rain at the bus stop is also a coincidence. It’s a big city, there are a lot of people waiting at bus stops. That the bus stop is directly in front of the apartment complex…

He can’t help it, he turns around and looks up toward his floor.

The rain’s too heavy to really make out any shape, but his phone goes off in his hand several times, and he feels his stomach drop before he ever even looks at the messages.

(7:03AM): WTF WTF

(7:04AM): he just turned around and looked directly at me

(7:04AM): the dude is WEIRD, im telling you

Keith pockets his phone and doesn’t respond, just in time for the bus to pull up.

/

(9:02AM): i never even told you what happened last night. i guess i was being too loud or something because he knocked on my door at like 3AM like a MANIAC, and when i answered he hissed at me like a snake

(9:02AM): and then he mumbled something that was too fast for me to hear and then took off back to his own apartment. like ???

(9:03AM): before i always just thought he was kinda rude or whatever but now he’s DEFINITELY a weirdo

\--

(10:30AM): does that sound like drugs to you? i doubt he’s running like a methlab in there but i also don’t want to blow up sooooo

(10:35AM): tbh i dont really know anything about hard drugs you could probably tell me anything and id believe it lmfao

\--

(12:24PM): ngl, this day has been kinda boring without you. really hope you didn’t die, that would suck.

/

Keith ends up leaving work early because he can’t concentrate.

Turning his phone onto silent didn’t even help -- even without the constant vibration of his phone going off, he’s way preoccupied. First of all: what are the odds that his annoying number neighbor would be his _actual _annoying neighbor?

Second of all: he doesn’t know what to do.

It would be easy to stop texting him back, pretend like none of it ever happened, block Lance’s number. But he can’t deny the way his hand itches to text him back.

It had only been a few days, but their back-and-forth banter is something Keith hasn’t had in… Ever, really, besides his brother. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s kind of… Lonely.

And also -- and he loathes himself for even being focused on it, but -- Lance was attractive. He had always thought he was attractive, ever since he moved in. And he can’t believe that he didn’t make the connection between those arms in that picture and Lance’s arms in real life, not that he ever spent an _extremely _long time staring, but--

Arms aside.

Keith would miss it if he cut Lance off completely.

He could carry on before, like he didn’t know, but he wonders if that’s manipulative. He doesn’t think he could just tell Lance -- Lance clearly thinks he’s doing drugs, or something, that wouldn’t turn out well at all.

In a moment of weakness, he grabs for his phone and sighs at all the text messages accumulated.

\--

**(12:25PM): I did die, in a bus crash because of all the rain, but I came back. No worries.**

(12:26PM): BUDDY!!!

(12:27PM): u came back to life just for me…. Romantic asf

\--

(1:08PM): hey just wondering but

(1:09PM): i’m not bothering you or weirding you out or anything right?

**(1:10PM): ?**

**(1:11PM): Aren’t you the one who brought up the fact that I could have already blocked you by now if I was seriously annoyed?**

(1:13PM): yeah i know but i just

(1:14PM): really enjoy talking to you i guess? I have a feeling your schedule is more strict than mine, i’m a freelancer so i know you can’t always reply back as fast as me

(1:16PM): just wanted to make sure i wasnt spamming you or anything.

**(1:17PM): You’re fine.**

**(1:18PM): Stop worrying.**

(1:20PM): okay, thanks. back to your regular scheduled handsome number neighbor then ;)

\--

(9:58PM): so my neighbor is usually back by now

(9:58PM): (like my real one)

(9:59PM): but he hasn’t come home at all yet. we have super thin walls so i would DEF know

(10:00PM): SUSPICIOUS???

**(10:00PM): You don’t think you might be a teeny, tinsy bit obsessed with this guy?**

**(10:01PM): I think half of our conversations revolve around him.**

(10:01PM): because it’s like one of three things we know about each other lol. that we live in the same city, vague job descriptions, and that we both dislike our neighbors

(10:01PM): it’s called BONDING

**(10:02PM): I don’t talk about my neighbor even half as much as you do?**

(10:02PM): your neighbor probably isn’t as interesting as mine

**(10:03PM:) …**

(10:04PM): oh god you’re right i am obsessed.

\--

(11:11PM): so what kind of life did u have like, growing up

(11:11PM): jw

**(11:12PM): I think it should be illegal to ask questions like that after 9PM.**

(11:12PM): what??? after 9pm is the only time for questions like that

(11:13PM): like pillow talk

**(11:14PM): … Are you trying to have pillow talk with me?**

(11:16PM): …

(11:16PM): 

\--

**(12:00AM): My mom and dad weren’t really in the picture growing up much.**

**(12:00AM): So mostly it was just me and my older brother.**

(12:01AM): oh

(12:02AM): i mean

(12:02AM): i can’t totally relate, but i have a bunch of siblings too so i’m really close with all of them

(12:03AM): im guessing youre close with your bro?

**(12:04AM): Yeah. I am.**

**(12:05AM): Crashing at his place tonight, actually.**

(12:06AM): that’s cool! tbh it’s been too long since i saw any of my siblings. i should fix that

\--

(1:00AM): also, totally noted that pillow talk is only okay after midnight for u 

/

Keith ends up spending a week at his brother’s before finally returning back home.

It’s nice, because Shiro has a sort of policy with Keith -- he won’t ask if Keith doesn’t want to tell, and Keith _really _doesn’t want to tell. But it isn’t long before he starts to feel like a burden again -- the original reason he left in the first place -- and he’s already been talking to Lance every single day anyway, so potentially seeing him face-to-face can’t be that horrible.

Probably.

Lance’s… “concern” for him is a little bit touching, at least. Keith gets daily updates on how he hasn’t returned home yet, with Lance wildly guessing at all the different ways he either died or got arrested, and Keith suggesting more neutral things, like maybe the idea of him going on vacation.

He didn’t suggest that maybe his neighbor was staying at his brother’s house for a week.

As soon as he unlocks his apartment door and shuffles around a bit, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

(5:06PM): I THINK HE’S BACK??????

(5:07PM): HE’S NOT DEAD AFTER ALL

Keith has to stifle a laugh.

**(5:08PM): Do you just sit at home all day waiting for your neighbor?**

**(5:08PM): I’m beginning to think he isn’t the weird one.**

(5:09PM): i have a job where i work from home we’ve gone over this

**(5:10PM): Right. How do you know he hasn’t been home the whole time and has just been really quiet?**

(5:11PM): because i know his schedule and i havent seen him at the bus stop at ALL

**(5:11PM): …**

(5:11PM): …

**(5:12PM): Yeah, I’m just going to let you think on that one a bit.**

\--

(9:03PM): i might be a little obsessed

**(9:04PM): Glad we can move past the denial phase.**

(9:05PM): actually ive been thinking a lot about it and i think that like

(9:06PM): part of it was that the girl who lived there before was super hot and i was kinda sad she left?

**(9:10PM): Are you actually serious?**

(9:11PM): i am but a simple man, what can i say

(9:12PM): BUT ALSO, i was probably too quick to make a judgement on this other guy, maybe

(9:13PM): and maybe we just got off on the wrong foot

**(9:15PM): Congratulations. Going to stop texting me about him now?**

(9:16PM): wow

(9:17PM): actually i think im gonna talk to him next time i see him

(9:18PM): still kinda think he might be on drugs, though

/

‘_The next time’ _turns out to be the next day, and Lance seizes the chance.

Just as he’s about to get in the elevator, he hears the familiar sound of an apartment door being locked -- and a quick swivel around confirms it’s who he thinks he is. Casually placing a hand over the censor, he leans back to get his neighbor’s attention. “Hey.”

Keith pauses, key still in the door, and frowns when he turns and sees Lance at the elevator.

“I can hold it, so,” he gestures toward the opening, and Keith stares at him like he might have grown two heads, his neck twisted at an awkward angle.

“Uhhh.”

At his hesitation, Lance rolls his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those people that take the stairs all the way down, we’re on the tenth floor.” he gestures again, this time more emphatically. “Just get in?”

Keith looks like he’s struggling, again, but finally pulls the key out of his door and enters the elevator. Lance lets the door close behind him once they’re both fully in, and they stand, side-by-side, in awkward silence.

“Uh,” Lance starts, and something flickers in Keith’s eyes -- but whatever it was, it’s gone in an instant. He continues, “I just wanted to apologize for that night, at 3AM, and the singing thing. I didn’t realize it was that loud, actually. And. Yep.”

“... Okay,” Keith replies.

And there’s another stretch of silence as the elevator lowers, and Lance can’t help it -- Keith is so pointedly avoiding his gaze that his gaze starts roaming, from his face -- _surprisingly long lashes_, he thinks -- to his neck, and then to his outfit. A plain, but somehow fitting suit, Lance finds himself having to jolt his thoughts back to reality instead of dwelling on his weirdo neighbor.

_Floor 2_, the elevator tells him, last chance to say anything. Lance wracks his brain for a way to make this more casual, less weird, and ends up with --

“Pidge, uh, wanted me to invite you to movie night tomorrow. Since you guys went to school and all together, and she doesn’t have that many friends, so.” the elevator dings, but Lance keeps talking. “You don’t have to come, if you don’t want.”

The door opens. It’s like Keith only has one expression -- one that looks totally conflicted. He hesitates, ready to step out, before nodding.

“Uh, yeah. Okay.”

“Oh -- Really? I mean, cool, cool. Eight then!”

For the first time that Lance has ever seen, a flicker of a smile passes over Keith’s face.

“Six then.”

Lance lingers behind as Keith exits the building, glancing at his phone -- 0 new texts -- to Keith, and back.

/

(10:01AM): that went less weird than expected lol

**(10:02AM): Uh, okay, good to know. Clarification?**

(10:03AM): oh, i talked to my asshole neighbor

(10:03AM): he might not be such an asshole

**(10:04AM): Woooow, shocking.**

(10:04AM): but it’s okay! u still are! )

/

(3:17PM): dogs or cats?

**(3:18PM): Both are okay**

(3:19PM): But I’m sort of into more obscure pets.

(3:22PM): ??? like what??? omg flying squirrels?

**(3:24PM): Uh, not that exotic.**

**(3:25PM): I do have a lizard though.**

(3:30PM): wait, really?

**(3:31PM): Yeah. Is it that weird?**

(3:32PM): uhhhhhh

(3:33PM): no. just surprising

**(3:34PM): ?**

(3:36PM): nvm

/

Lance sort of feels like a conspiracy theorist.

But he can’t get the idea out of his brain -- There’s something so similar about his text neighbor and his real neighbor, it’s like once it clicked, he can’t unsee it. The pieces line up, too -- kind of -- _sort _of -- and yeah, it’s true that they’re all pretty circumstantial, and that would be a huge coincidence, but he can’t seem to shake it.

Him being at his brothers while Keith was gone? Taking the bus in the rain? The _lizard_?

He needs a damn board with yarn and pins to connect all this together.

But it’s okay -- he’s hatching a plan. He’s going to find out, _tonight_, one way or another.

Lance doesn’t say a word to Pidge or Hunk, acts normal in texts to his mystery friend, sets up the apartment for movie night like normal -- plus one cushion for the floor, for Keith. The popcorn is popped, the snacks are ready, and everyone is bringing a movie -- that’s four in total.

They’re all definitely going to be passed out before they get through all four. Lance is _counting _on it.

They shuffle in, Hunk first -- Pidge second -- and Keith exactly on time, at 8PM sharp. Introductions are made, places are taken, movies are inserted and then it’s time to wait.

Admittedly, Lance isn’t paying much attention to the movies at all. He continues to steal glances at Keith, noting that he isn’t paying much attention to his phone sitting by his side, noting that Lance hasn’t received any text messages. He’s tempted to discreetly shoot a text and see if Keith picks it up -- but he wants more evidence than that. He wants to know, without a reason of doubt.

Halfway through the fourth movie, when everyone else is asleep but Lance and Keith, just when Lance is worried Keith isn’t _going _to fall asleep, he notices Keith is laying down, using the cushion as a pillow.

Bingo.

At the climax of the movie, moving during the noisiest parts, Lance creeps over the sleeping bodies of Hunk and Pidge on his studio apartment floor and stealthily wiggles Keith’s phone out from under the edge of his cushion. His breath hitches as Keith sighs, but carefully, carefully, Lance manages to sneak back to his own spot undetected, Keith’s phone clutched carefully in his grasp.

He grabs his own phone and hits the dial button on _Judas’ _number.

Nothing happens, at first. Just as Lance thinks about hitting the end button -- _god, who the hell was he calling at past 4AM then?_ \-- Keith’s phone lights up.

‘**Obnoxious Jesus** Calling’

/

(4:04AM): whOOPS!!!

(4:05AM): sorry i hit the dial button in my sleep lmfao

(4:06AM): tho im sure u’d love to hear my voice ;)

\--

Keith wakes up and his back is _killing _him.

Once he realizes where he is, it isn’t surprising -- sleeping on the ground with just a cushion, no wonder. He wipes the bit of drool off his face and pillow, positive Lance wouldn’t enjoy that, and glances around.

Everyone else is still knocked out. He has to grope around a few minutes for his phone, but it’s tucked firmly under the cushion -- he tends to do that in his own bed, so it’s not really surprising it made it’s way under the pillow now, too.

The first thing he registers is the time -- 6AM, _did he even sleep for two hours?_ \-- and the second is the missed call.

His heart jumps into his throat -- Lance didn’t notice, did he? The texts make it _seem _like he didn’t, but he still glances up at him anxiously. If Lance found out, he wouldn’t play dumb, would he?

There’s no way he noticed. Surely. Definitely. Lance would have woken him up if he’d figured it out. He’d be disgusted, mad, would probably never text him back -- just because he had invited him to movie night didn’t make them friends. They were barely _acquaintances_, skating on thin ice.

Reassuring himself, he carefully creeps over the sleeping bodies spread out on the floor and opens the door as silently as he can manage, tiptoeing all the way back to his apartment.

/

**(12:03PM): You definitely flatter yourself too much.**

(12:06PM): whoa!!! dont tell me

(12:07PM): u just woke up?

**(12:10PM): …**

**(12:10PM): Maybe.**

(12:11PM): hahaha

(12:11PM): actually same though.

(12:12PM): id be up even later actually but it’s client time. Sigh

**(12:13PM): Go cook that bread.**

(12:14PM): it’s get that bread, but youre adorable. Lmfao

\--

(3:17PM): i wonder, if we added up all the time we’ve spent texting each other

(3:18PM): like, how many hours would that be?

**(3:18PM): That kind of sounds like the number would depress me.**

(3:19PM): why????

(3:19PM): i read a study once about how many hours it takes for people to become acquaintances, and then friends, and then close friends

**(3:20PM): You read?**

(3:21PM): HA

(3:21PM): no, but really. I mean, wouldnt the number be similar for us? i just wonder where we’d fall on that scale

**(3:22PM): That actually wasn’t supposed to be snarky I just don’t really read and was surprised anyone would read a study for fun.**

**(3:23PM): I mean I read the texts from you and whatever I have to at work but that’s like… It.**

**(3:24PM): So I don’t know anything about studies but I doubt it was done with people who only know each other through texts in mind.**

(3:24PM): u don’t read? Besides my texts? lol how sweet

(3:25PM): actually somehow that makes total sense.

(3:25PM): anyway, you’re probably right. guess our situation is more complicated than that

\--

(4:00PM): but it doesnt…. have to be?

**(4:00PM): ?**

(4:05PM): let’s meet up. irl

\--

(6:18PM): i mean if you really dont want to we dont have to

\--

(8:10PM): ok stop leaving me on read tho that’s rude af

\--

**(9:46PM): Sorry.**

**(9:46PM): Look, I…**

**(9:47PM): I don’t know if you really want me to meet me. I might… Surprise you.**

(9:49PM): surprises are good!!!

(9:50PM): i think you might be surprised too, actually. Lol

**(9:51PM): I don’t know if it’ll be the good kind of surprise.**

(9:54PM): please do not make me call catfish on you.

(9:56PM): i do not want to be the star of a trashy reality tv show episode but i swear to god ill do it

**(10:00PM): ?**

(10:01PM): oh my god you dont know what catfish is

(10:02PM): okay nevermind just please. let’s do this. tomorrow? Meet at ruby park?

**(10:03PM): Tomorrow?????**

(10:05PM): now or never. rip off the bandaid. come on, you’re a big boy, u can do it

**(10:06PM): Jesus Christ.**

(10:07PM): in the flesh. ;) well, tomorrow, that is

**(10:08PM): You’re highly annoying.**

(10:09PM): tomorrow then??? Noon.

**(10:10PM): …**

**(10:10PM): Fine.**

**/**

Lance is half worried that Keith will end up chickening out.

He almost told him over text. He thought about every single way to break it to him -- calling his number right in front of him, surprising him by sending a selfie, having Pidge “accidentally” break it to him some way -- but nothing felt more right than meeting face-to-face, the final confirmation.

Keith being so hesitant was kind of unexpected. Did he not know how _insanely _hot he was? He did seem like the kind of guy to be oblivious to it -- could probably be slapped in the face with a love letter and still not know.

Lance makes his way to the park thirty minutes earlier than he told Keith, practically bouncing off the walls of his own apartment in anticipation, and freezes when he sees Keith sitting on the bench closest to the street.

Their eyes meet.

And after a moment of staring, Lance moves forward.

/

How can he look so _confident_?

Lance is striding toward Keith like he’s entirely unflappable, not even bothered by seeing Keith of all people sitting there. Maybe he’s confused, thinking Keith is there for some other reason? But the look in his eyes --

Keith can’t help it.

“Did you figure it out too?” he blurts out, as soon as Lance is directly in front of him. Lance freezes, his expression twisting into confusion.

“... _Too_?” Lance repeats, and it clicks together like the final piece of a puzzle. Lance’s eyes grow wide as he stares at Keith, seemingly comprehending the same thing at the exact same time.

“You--”

“I--”

They cut each other off, and then go silent at the exact same time. After a beat of utter quiet, Lance starts…

Giggling.

And then laughing.

_Hard_.

“What--” Keith sputters, as Lance crouches down in front of him, seemingly so overcome by laughter that he can’t handle standing anymore. As Keith watches Lance completely lose it, he grows more and more concerned. “What the heck -- What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with m--?” Lance chokes out between wheezing for air, looking up at Keith from his spot on the ground. “What’s wrong with you! You knew? How long?”

Keith sucks his teeth. “... After the night you were singing. At 3AM. I figured it out the next morning.”

Lance’s grin drops, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Since… All the way since _then_?”

“Yes?” Keith frowns as Lance stands up, smile gone from his face. “Why? When did you figure it out?”

“The party.” Lance says. “The night I called you wasn’t an accident, it was… But, wait, why did you wait so long?”

“I.” Keith bites his lip. “I… Well, why did _you_?”

“I didn’t wait that long! I was trying to figure out how to do it without it being weird -- but you knew the _whole time_?”

“Not the whole time,” Keith protests. “I… Just…”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Lance scowls, and Keith averts his eyes under Lance’s gaze, gripping at the wooden slats of the bench.

“Because I didn’t want it to freak you out. I didn’t want to lose the… Whatever we had.”

Lance crosses his arms. “You think I’m that shallow? That I hated you or something?”

“You _literally _used to text me nonstop about how much of an asshole your neighbor was.” he snaps back. “You didn’t ease up on it until I spent the week at Shiro’s, and I -- I would have told you eventually, but I was _scared_.”

The words spill out and he can’t stop them, confusion and defensiveness and upset coming out of him like a molotov cocktail of emotion. Lance stares at him, gaze softening, before sighing and plopping down on the bench, seating himself directly next to him.

“... Yeah, you’re right. I was an asshole about it.” after a moment of silence, he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, searching for words. “But what we had -- _have_,” Lance corrects, “was important to me too. I would have gotten over it being my weird neighbor that maybe does meth.”

“I don’t do meth.” Keith pouts. “I got distracted because you were wearing a towel, and forgot what I was saying. Not on drugs.”

Lance blinks at him, before laughing and slyly throwing an arm around the back of bench where Keith is sitting. “Maybe you can get used to being around me wearing just a towel?”

Keith tilts his head. “Maybe less.”

“At least buy me a coffee first,” Lance says, before closing the distance between them.

/

/

/

(1:07AM): fmk: me, brendan urie, hunk

**(1:09AM): Why are you doing this to me?**

(1:10AM): because i miss you :( :(

**(1:11AM): I’ll be back tomorrow. You know I only had to dogsit Shiro and Adam’s new puppy until Tuesday.**

(1:12AM): i kno but i still miss you

(1:13AM): also answer the question

**(1:13AM): Ugh.**

**(1:14AM): F: Brendan Urie, M: Hunk, K: You**

(1:15AM): U WOULD KILL ME????

**(1:16AM): Oh I thought the K stood for kiss.**

(1:17AM): …

(1:17AM): no u didnt?

**(1:18AM): ... <3**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving across the world in less than a week (HELLO JAPAN, Keith and Lance's apartments are vaguely modeled after my own place ill be in) and BUSTED MY ASS to get this done, but it was totally worth it. I'm not sure about how GREAT it is, but it was so much fun to write that I don't care HAHAHA. i can only hope it was half as fun to read!!
> 
> thanks for reading this disaster, i've always wanted to do a texting fic and had a blast <3 at some point i would like to go and officially code in like, text messages using a work skin and css, but that's not gonna happen today because i still haven't packed LMFAO i can't even get the emojis to work and i've got a KILLER HEADACHE but it's okay, i think it'll read without them okay!


End file.
